Richard Harris
Richard St John Harris var en irsk skuespiller og sanger. Harris var en av ni søsken, sønn av gårdbrukerne Ivan og Mildred Harris. Han gikk på den jesuittiske skolen Crescent School (nå Crescent College) og Sacred Heart Jesuit College. Han var en talentfull rugbyspiller, var på flere Munster Junior- og Senior Cup-lag for Crescent, og spilte for det velrespekterte Garryowen club. Han kunne ha fortsatt en karriere som profesjonell rugbyspiller, men hans atletiske karrière tok slutt da han som tenåring fikk tuberkulose. Etter å ha blitt frisk av sykdommen flyttet han til London med et ønske om å bli regissør. Han kunne ikke finne noen passende kurs eller skoler, og begynte på London Academy of Music and Dramatic Art (LAMDA) for å lære skuespilleryrket isteden. Mens han fortsatt studerte, leide Harris det lille teateret Irving Theatre og regisserte sin egen produksjon av teaterstykket Winter Journey (The Country Girl) av Clifford Odets. Oppsetningen var en stor suksess, men en finansiell tragedie. Harris tapte alle sine sparepenger, og endte opp som midlertidig hjemløs og sov i en kullkjeller i seks uker. Etter at han var ferdig med studiene, begynte Harris i Joan Littlewood's Theatre Workshop. Han begynte å få roller på sceneproduksjoner i London, hvor den første var The Quare Fellow i 1956. I 1957 giftet han seg med Elizabeth Rees-Williams, datter av David Rees-Williams. De ble skilt i 1969. De fikk tre barn sammen; skuespilleren Jared Harris, skuespilleren Jamie Harris (født Tudor St. John Harris, men er blitt kalt «Jamie» siden barndommen), og regissør Damien Harris. Han giftet seg senere med den amerikanske skuespilleren Ann Turkel, men også dette ekteskapet endte i skilsmisse. Sin filmdebut fikk Harris i 1958 i filmen Alive and Kicking. For sin rolle i Mytteriet på Bounty krevde han å bli krediert som nummer tre, etter Trevor Howard og Marlon Brando, til tross for at han var ganske ukjent. Hans gjennomslagsrolle var i filmen This Sporting Life i 1963, som en bitter, ung kullgruvearbeider som blir en stor rugbyspiller. Han spilte kong Arthur i filmatiseringen av Camelot', til tross for at han ikke var en spesielt dyktig sanger, og fortsatte å spille denne rollen på scenen i mange år. Han spilte inn flere album, som ett av dem inkluderer den syv minutter lange hiten "MacArthur Park". Denne sangen oppnådde 2. plass på det amerikanske Billboard magazines popliste, og toppet flere lister i Europa sommeren 1968. I 1971 hadde han hovedrollen i filmen Villmarkens vold, og lavbudsjettfilmen Spekkhuggeren Orca i 1977. På slutten av 1980-tallet hadde Harris gått lenge uten noen stor filmrolle. Han var kjent med teaterstykkene av iren John B. Keane og hørte at ett av dem, The Field, skulle bli filmatisert av regissøren Jim Sheridan. Sheridan jobbet med skuespiller Ray McAnally i forbindelse med filmatiseringen, og hadde som hensikt å ha McAnally i hovedrollen som Bull McCabe. Da McAnally uventet døde under de innledende forberedelsene til filmen, startet Harris en kampanje for å få rollen som McCabe. Kampanjen var tydeligvis suksessfull, og filmversjonen av The Field ble sluppet i 1990. Harris fikk en Oscar-nominasjon for sin tolkning. Sent i sin karriere, spilte han i de Oscar-belønnede filmene Nådeløse menn og Gladiator. Han høstet en ny generasjon fans i rollen som Albus Humlesnurr i de første to Harry Potter-filmene. Han var medlem av Knights of Malta, og ble av ukjent grunn slått til ridder av Danmark. Harris døde av Hodgkin's disease i 2002. Da var han 72 år og det var kun uker før den andre Harry Potter-filmen hadde premiere. Hans rolle som «Humlesnurr» ble erstattet av den irske skuespilleren Sir Michael Gambon. Filmografi 2001 -- Harry Potter og De Vises Stein (skuespiller: Professor Albus Dumbledore) 2000 -- Gladiator (skuespiller: Marcus Aurelius) 1992 -- Nådeløse menn (skuespiller: English Bob) 1990 -- The Field (skuespiller: Bull McCabe) 1970 -- Cromwell (skuespiller: Oliver Cromwell) 1970 -- Gruveterroristene (skuespiller: Detective James McParlan) 1967 -- Camelot (skuespiller: King Arthur) 1966 -- Hawaii (skuespiller: Captain Rafer Hoxworth) 1966 -- Bibelen - fra skapelsen til Abraham (skuespiller: Cain) 1962 -- This Sporting Life (skuespille: Frank Machin) 1962 -- Mytteriet på Bounty (skuespille: Seaman John Mills) 1961 -- Kanonene på Navarone (skuespiller: Barnsby) Oscar ; Nominert : 1990 -- Beste Mannlige Hovedrolle for The Field : 1963 -- Beste Mannlige Hovedrolle for This Sporting Life Harris, Richard Harris, Richard Harris, Richard